Le secret
by lilougeri
Summary: Du Jibbs. Gibbs reproche toujours à Jenny sont départ. Elle n'a fait que dire que ce qui comptais à ce moment c'étais la mission. Mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Son départ à une raison précise dont Jethro ne se doute pas. Millieu saison 4 aprés l'episode 14


**Spoiler :Saison 4**

**C'est du Jibbs. Je suis nouvelle sur le forum et c'est ma première fics NCIS mais je suis une véritable intoxiqué du Jibbs. J'adore le Tiva ou Mcabby mais c'est le JIBB m'ont préféré.**

Ducky se baissa pour passer sous le ruban jaune qui délimitait la scène de crime mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit Gibbs et le colonel Mann. Ducky soupira. Ca n'allait vraiment pas être une affaire facile si le colonel s'en mêlait. Ils étaient ensemble tout le monde le savait. _Pauvre Jenny si seulement Jethro savait ! Si il se doutait…mais ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. _Lorsque Gibbs était revenu du Mexique tout le monde avait cru que le manque d'enthousiasme de Ducky à son égard était dut au fait qu'il n'acceptait pas que Jethro ait put partir comme ça. Lorsqu'il avait enfin eu une conversation avec lui il avait juste reproché à l'ancien marin de ne lui avoir jamais parlé de Shannon et Kelly. La vérité c'est qu'il lui reproché de n'en avoir parlé à personne…pas même à une jolie rousse…Aujourd'hui il savait ce que le manque de confiance de Gibbs envers son ancienne maîtresse avait entraîné mais lui l'ignoré. Et maintenant qu'il savait il ne pouvait que trouver le comportement du marins face à la directrice immonde. En plus d'être un emmerdeur doté d'un foutu caractère il était orgueilleux. Jethro n'avait pas pardonnait à Jenny d'être partie. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était si imbuvable avec elle. Il était fier aussi . Il n'acceptait pas d'avoir été largué par une femme qu'il aimait. Il s'était montré faible en tombant amoureux de Jenny et il lui faisait payé par son attitude depuis qu'elle était devenu directrice.

Finalement Ducky s'avança vers le cadavre et entrepris son travail comme à son habitude sans rien laisser paraître.

Quelques heures plus tard Gibbs entra dans la salle d'autopsie suivie des ses trois agents et du colonel. Lorsqu'il l'a vie Ducky qui parlait joyeusement avec Abby se renfrogna. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« -Ducky qu'es ce que l'on a ?

« -Justement Jethro j'en parlait à Abby. Pour l'identification de la victime il va falloir attendre regarde ses mains.

-Le bout des doigt semble avoir été brûlé.

-Exactement, sûrement avec de la soude. C'est peut être volontaire, certain récidiviste font ça pour couvrir leur trace sachant qu'ils sont déjà dans nos fichiers. Abby va faire une analyse ADN. Peut être que ça donnera quelques chose. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu arrive à point nommé.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Je viens de sortir ça de son intestin.

-Un œuf en plastique ?

-Oui il l'avait avalé. Et vu son poids j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieure. »

Ce faisant Ducky s'activa sur l'œuf pour l'ouvrir. Il en sortie un morceau de papier et un pendentif attaché à une chaîne. Il déplia le papier et le lue.

JS 

_tu va me le payer._

Apres ça il prit avec plus d'attention le médaillon et l'examina. Il sentit Jethro qui se tenait à coté de lui se raidir.

« -Mon dieu Jenny…On part tout de suite. Continue Ducky. » Gibbs tourna les talons en vitesse suivie de ses acolytes qui ne comprenaientt visiblement pas.

« -Gibbs ?

« -C'est un message et celui qui l'a laissé va s'en prendre au directeur.

-Comment…

-Je lui ai acheté ce médaillon lorsque l'on était à Paris. »

L'ascenseur se ferma sur un Gibbs visiblement très inquiet laissant Ducky et Abby seul à la morgue.

«-Moi si j'étais le colonel je n'accepterai pas que mon amant s'inquiète ainsi pour son ancienne maîtresse » lança Abby « mais tant mieux parce que moi je préfère le directeur.

Gibbs freina d'un coup sec devant le domicile de Jenny. Tous sortis l'arme au poing.

« Holly, McGee vous venaient avec moi par devant. Tony, Ziva vous passez par l'arrière. »

Le jour était déjà bien tombé et la maison n'était pas éclairé laissant supposer qu'elle était vide. Pourtant tous savaient que le directeur avait quitté le ncis depuis plus d'une heure. Arrivé a proximité de la porte Jethro entendit un grand fracas. Sans plus attendre il défonça la porte et entra. Holly et McGee sur ses talons ils se séparèrent pour inspecter la maison. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine Gibbs reçut un coup à l'arrière du genou. Sous le choc il tomba à terre et reçut un autre coup à l'arrière de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se réveilla. Tony était au dessus de lui.

« -Ca va patron ? C'est pas trop grave tu aura juste une grosse bosse.On a attrapé ton agresseur » Il fit un signe de tête et Gibbs aperçut une petite fille assit sur une chaise.

« -Woua elle a de la force pour son age. Qui es ce ?

-Aucune idée on lui a dit qu'on ne lui voulait pas de mal mais elle répond par toute question par le serment d'allégeance au drapeaux.

-Et Jen ?

-Elle n'est pas la. Il n'y a pas de trace de lutte mais personne n'arrive à la joindre et l'enfant refuse de dire si elle sait ou se trouve le directeur. »

Une poche de glace sur sa nuque il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle était rousse avec de long cheveux et de grand yeux bleu. Il prit une chaise et s'essaya devant elle.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelles Gibbs. Je suis du NCIS comme la femme qui vie ici. Tu n'a pas à avoir peur. Tu n'aura pas de problème pour m'avoir frappé.

-Mais vous vous allez en avoir ! Vous êtes entré ici par effraction et je suis sur que vous n'avez pas de mandat en plus vous ne vous êtes même pas identifié. Je sais qui vous êtes agent Gibbs. Et si j'étais vous je me préparerai à repartir au Mexique car bientôt il n'y aura plus rien pour vous retenir ici. A part peut être une futur ex femme numéro 6 ou 7 et un café de meilleur qualité mais bon ça ne vous a pas gêné il y a six mois. »

Gibbs était choqué autant par la confiance qu'affichait cette enfant qui ne devait pas avoir huit ans mais aussi par les connaissances qu'elle avait sur lui.

« -C'est Jenny qui t'a parlé de moi ? Tu l'a connais bien ? Tu es peut être la fille de sa cousine…Jessica je crois…Je sais qu'elle et Jenny sont très proche.

-Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Regardez moi dans les yeux et vous le saurez. »

A ce moment la des bruit de pas précipité ce fit entendre.

« -Lizzie !!Lizzie ! »

Jenny Shepard entra dans le salon l'arme à la main Ducky sur ses talons. A la vue de ses agents elle se figea puis se précipita vers la petite fille.

« -Mon dieu ! Lizzie chérie ! La porte était défoncée…j'ai eu tellement peur.

-Je vais bien maman ne t'inquiète pas.»

La directrice se retourna alors vers son ancien amant.

« -J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication agent Gibbs.

-Maman ! Jen qui de nous deux à une explication à donner.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

-Vraiment ? Qu'elle age à t'elle Jenny ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Elle fit demi tour montrant à son agent que la conversation était terminé mais Gibbs l'empoigna la forçant à se retourner.

« -C'est ma fille pas vrai Jen ! Comment tu as pu…Tu m'as quitté et tu m'as privé de mon enfant. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher son existence !

-Ni toi de ma cacher celle de Shannon et de Kelly. Je n'ai rien dit parce qu'au début j'avais trop honte et quand j'ai appris pour elles je n'ai pas voulu t'accabler. Mais je ne veux plus porter la responsabilité de notre rupture. Depuis que je suis directrice tu me fait sentir que tu m'en veux d'être partie… D'un certain ça te soulageait lorsque je disais que j'étais partie parce que j'avais une mission à accomplir. J'étais la garce qui c'était foutu de toi mais je n'en peut plus. TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE JETHRO ! Ce n'était pas qu'un job à Paris. Je t'aimais vraiment et toi tu m'a détruite !

-C'est toi qui est parti…

-MAIS COMMENT J AURAIS PUT SAVOIR !!!! J'ai cru que…. Tu l'a appelé Jethro. Tu as appelé Shannon dans ton sommeil. Tu lui disait que tu l'aimais et que tu étais fier d'être son marie puis tu as parlé de Kelly , tu as dit que votre fille était la plus belle et que tu voulais qu'elle ait des frères et sœurs. Si tu m'avais dit pour elles j'aurais su que c'étais l'anniversaire de leur mort. J'aurais compris et accepté que tu rêve d'elles. Mais tu ne m'as rien dit ! Qui aurai put croire...Comment j'aurais pu imaginer qu'il s'agissait de ta défunte femme ? Comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu étais veuf ? J'ai pensé ce que n'importe qu'elle femme dans ma situation aurait pensé. J'ai cru que tu étais marié et que je n'étais rien d'autre que ta maîtresse. Juste histoire de prendre du bon temps quand tu étais en mission ! J'aurais dut t'en parler, te cracher tout ça à la figure mais je t'aimais et je n'aurais pas supporté de t'entendre dire que je n'étais qu'un peu de distraction pour toi. Quand Lizzie est née je ne t'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur pour son père. Visiblement tu voulais des enfants mais pas avec moi. J'ai juste agi en conséquence.

-Jen…

-J'emmène Lizzie manger dehors. Lorsque je rentrerai toi et ton équipe vous serez parti. Si ce n'est pas le cas je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire arrêté. Ne viens plus jamais chez moi, tu nous as fait suffisamment de mal comme ça et tu ne fait plus partie de ma vie privée. »

Et sans attendre de réponse elle pris Lizzie dans ses bras et parti.


End file.
